Triplet Transformers
by Skyblazer117
Summary: Set G1: What happens when my characters enter the Autobot base, cute sparklings, chaos, and a rivalry that will never seem to end. Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1

This idea been in my mind for some time so I'm posting a story up for it

Triplets my OCs are Circuit, Trailblazer, Skyblazer and Midway

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Danger, Danger, Danger the computer's feminine voice called through the ship as it approached earth.

Femme voice why is it always femme voice, to calm you when it shouts DANGER, DANGER, Circuit thought rhetorically his blue silver and red armor was reflecting the red alerting lights

"Trailblazer, Midway, Skyblazer?" He shouted then three younglings popped up from behind a chair.

One was slightly taller of the three a mech with crimson red optics, and black silver and green paint. The mech next to him was shorter with deep blue, bright red and silver paint. Lastly there was a femme shorter then both she was gold and royal purple.

"You three need to hid somewhere, underneath my berth." He told them The tallest one nodded even though dwarfed by his Dad's size he directed his siblings to his father's room.

"Once out of ear shot Circuit yelled "Frag, Frag, FRAG, I need to make sure we survive." He told himself

He directed the ship to land near the Ark, but was off and hit a mountain and chunks of debre hit him.

Hours later Circuit onlined and was in great pain and his chest was heavy. He tilted his head to see Skyblazer was on his chest, she was covered in his energon, she was crying. Midway was standing by him trying to get Skyblazer off to help him. Trailblazer was standing by the controls trying to get some one.

Trailblazer's point of view starting from under the berth

A while later after the sudden shake an shrieks the ship stopped, his sister clenched to him while Midway clenched to the berth upside-down.

"Come on." he told his siblings.

They wandered the debre infested halls till they made it to the control center the door was jammed,

He sighed, "Skyblazer open the door." He ordered

Skyblazer took some time to open the door, then before them laid their dad in a pool of energon.

"Papa!" Skyblazer screamed rushing to her father.Him and Midway stood in shock they had never seen a mech so damaged.

Immediately he was barking orders at his siblings "Sky' get off of Dad, Midway can you repair him somewhat?" He asked

"Y-yes sir!" Midway said and went to find a first aid kit.

He went over to the controls and turned them on, made sure everything worked and searched for the frequency of the 'bots his dad was talking to. Working over the sounds of sobbing and crashing of debre he went to work

Autobot Base

"Man there's nothing to do today." Jazz was bored watching for the Decepticons activity was boring.

until the alarm sounded off right in his audio receptitors

"AGH, that hurt!" Jazz shouted

"What's going on. Are the Decepticons attacking?" Optimus asked as he ran in the Control room(I don't know what's it called so that's what I call it) followed by Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack and the twins.

Jazz had recovered and answered "No it's a distress signal coming a good couple miles outside the base. And we're receiving a live Transmission."

"Hook up to the transmission and find out what the signal is." Optimus ordered

After a minute of silence and tinkering a youngling appeared on the screen and in the background was two more, and a fallen mech covered in dry energon.

The youngling spoke "Help. My father creator needs help." He franticly told them

"Calms down," Optimus told him "What's your name?"

"Trailblazer." He answered and calmed down.

"Now where are you?" Optimus asked

"I don't know, hey Midway were are we?" Trailblazer asked and the other mech raised his head and shrugged his shoulders

"We don't know." He told them

"I'm tracking the signal it's a good couple miles outside the base." Prowl told Optimus

"Prowl, Wheeljack, and Ironhide come with me to get them. Ratchet get the med bay ready." Optimus told them before they left

"Don't worry, Optimus will be there in a couple minutes" Jazz told the youngling

Triplets's P.O.V.

"Minutes?" He asked Midway and Midway shrugged, Skyblazer was still sitting by Circuit he was awake but not moving, strict orders from Midway.

"Who's coming?" he asked hoping it wasn't the 'cons

"Somebot named Optimus, Wheeljack, Ironhide and some other bot." Trailblazer told him

"Good." He replied falling into recharge

"STAY AWAKE!" Midway shouted jerking Circuit completely aware

"Okay." He drowsily told them

Minutes later Optimus and the other bots arrived at the crash sight. They saw a ship much like the Ark but smaller and was covered in rocks. They started pulling rocks away and found a gapping hole made by a blast or rock. They climbed in and maneuvered their way around the rubble.

The younglings heard loud footsteps echoing the halls. They were scared what if the bots aren't nice or what if they weren't the bots on the monitor.

"Hello?" came the same mech's voice they heard from the moniter.

"IN HERE." Skyblazer yelled franticly

* * *

**New story please be kind**


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to put my characters in a story

I want to thank Misao-CG for being the first to review on this story and if someone could tell me what cybertronion time is, like joors and such, it would help.

* * *

Optimus walked through the debre, he called "Hello" no one answered

But a faint cry barely audible he heard called "In here."

He ran, along with everyone else then he saw an open door.

Inside were the sparklings and the mech. He was horrified at the mech's damage. Everyone was horrified but they shook their heads and took action Wheeljack went over to inspect the mech only to be blocked by a small femme sparkling who shouted "GO AWAY!"

The mech called Trailblazer from the transmission stood beside the sparkling and whispered something to her.

"NO!" she shouted

"Skyblazer you have to let him help dad." Trailblazer told her

"NO!" She shouted again, Trailblazer looked around and sighed.

"Midway help?" He called no answer

"Frag, Midway where are you." He called again

"Trailblazer, you know better than that." A horse voice came from the damaged mech

"Dad." He said quitely

"I'm over here." Called another voice and everyone looked to where the voice came to see green optics, another sparkling he was crawling out of a gapping hole holding what resembled a very large first aid kit.

"Where were you?" Trailblazer irritably asked in the background Skyblazer was not letting anyone near Circuit

"Had to get somethings that we could still use." He exclaimed

"Don't run off like that." Trailblazer exclaimed and whacked him on the head

"Yes Mother creator." Midway exclaimed and pushed trailblazer

they started to wrestle

"Both of you stop." Skyblazer shouted and ran over which Wheeljack and Optimus took the opportunity to examine the mech

The two mechs were entangled with each other with fists flying

"Both of you stop this nonsense." Prowl ordered them but they didn't

"Say uncle." Trailblazer told Midway who was pinned to the ground

"Never!" Midway yelled

"Will you two stop acting like sparklings?!" Skyblazer shrieked

"But we are sparklings." the two said in unison and continued their battle

Prowl stomped over and separated the two and held them by the scuff of their necks

"Will you two stop this." He ordered then mumbled "they're just as bad as the twins."

"Well, it's a good thing we're triplets." Midway told him

"What?" They all said in unison and Prowl was shocked, stunned, and a little how to put this fritzzing

"Yep Me, Skyblazer and this bossy bolt bucket." Midway pointed to them as he said the names and Trailblazer looked like he was about to murder Midway if he could just reach him..

* * *

next chapter will be longer, my brain's been dead on chapters for now try to update sooner


	3. Autobot HQ Tour

**Triplet transformers Chapter Three**

Here's the third chapter of this sorry for the long update but I've been up to my neck in homework

I don't own transformers though like every one else I wish I did but then it wouldn't be an awesome Series

BUT I DO own Skyblazer, Midway, Trailblazer, Circuit and Galaxyblazer her Info will be in my Bio soon

**PLEASE READ**

**I just realized the color scheme changed for Skyblazer in this one but she is light blue (most of her armor), lilac and silver sorry for the change but this was closer to her original scheme in my head.**

**If the color schemes will continue mixing up tell me. As well as if they change for any other character**

* * *

**Triplet transformers Chapter Three**

Back at the base three younglings were sitting in the Rec room along with Optimus Prime. They were facing each other, the Femme was looking at the ground the one from the transmission (which is Trailblazer Optimus somehow forgot the name) one was glaring at him, and the other one was looking around.

"Welcome to the Autobot Base." Optimus said in a kind voice "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots."

Just then the one that had Green optics was raising his hand shouting "Ooh, OOH."

"Yes umm." Optimus started (he wasn't paying attention at the crash site)

"Midway," he chirped happily "You're the leader so what's fun to do around here?"

Optimus was surprised at Midway's happiness

"How could you think about having fun? When our Father Creator may be dying?!" The femme exclaimed

"Sorry just trying to think about something else." Midway said quietly

"He's a tough mech Sky' he'll live, besides he'll be fine thanks to the medic" the young mech told her

"Optimus," Wheeljack came in into the room "Ratchet says to bring them into the Med Bay."

The four got up the femme looked nervous, the other mech looked serious and Midway was serious as well

**At the Med Bay**

Ratchet was working on the wounds, "Circuit why do you always have to get into so much trouble

He knew this mech they were friends for a long time, who knew he would have sparklings during the war who was his bond mate? All these questions no answers.

Just then in came Wheeljack, Optimus and the Sparklings

The femme made a beeline for her creator.

"What are your designations?" he asked the triplets

"I'm Midway." Midway said pointing to himself

"Skyblazer." the femme said quietly looking at the fresh wields closely

"Trailblazer is my designation." Traiblazer said proudly

"You look familiar. What's YOUR designation?" Midway asked taking a seat on an empty berth along with his brother; the triplet femme was standing by the battered mech who looked way better now.

"My designation is Ratchet." The white ambulance smiled

"Hey I know you. Dad used to talk about you a lot and had some pictures of you at home." surprisingly Trailblazer was the one who said it

"Oh? Really?" The medic asked with slight amusement in his tone

"Yep, he said you hit people with wrenches." Trailblazer said calmly

"Hey, he's waking up." Midway said

"Oh fragging…What happened?" Circuit said coming out of his knocked out state, he got off the berth but fell on his aft.

"Smooth move." Trailblazer said looking down upon his dad

Suddenly a flash of blue and an 'oomph' indicated the Skyblazer was now upon here dad.

"Your OKAY." she chirped happily

"But he won't unless you get off him." Midway said climbing down from the berth

Circuit got up holding Skyblazer and sat back down on the Berth opposite of Trailblazer.

"Why are you here?" Ratchet asked

"Well, I couldn't keep them safe for long on Cybertron." Circuit said and sighed

"So we took a ship and tried to got to another planet until the war was over, but we got hit by a asteroid and the closest place with life was here. We crashed and you know the rest."

"Hmmm. The war seems like it'll never end. But it will we hope. You will stay here till I'm sure you are fully functional, and by you lags buckling it seems you aren't." Ratchet told circuit in a matter of fact type of tone

"What about us?" Skyblazer asked

"You will stay as well." Optimus said

"Okay!" Skyblazer said happily

Circuit put Skyblazer on the floor and laid down on the berth knowing full well not listening to Ratchet could leave you with more dents then you came in with.

Optimus pushed a button on his helmet and said something they didn't hear

"Well, since you will be staying I think you three should be shown around the base. Bumblebee will show you around." Optimus said as soon as Bumblebee walked in the door

"Why me?" Bumblebee asked

"Because if we get Preceptor to do it their processors will overload." Ratchet said looking over Circuit

"Fine," He said and walked out with the triplets following them

He cleared his throat and started to talk "I'm Bumblebee and this is Autobot HQ."

"We know this already." Midway exclaimed sounding utterly bored

Bumblebee ignored that and continued "We crashed her on earth millions of years ago with the Decepticons; they awoke before us and got out. We meet the humans later that day."

"How did you meet the humans and what are Humans?" Skyblazer asked

_This is soooooooooo, boring _Midway thought he then got and idea he tapped Trailblazer on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

A devious smile formed on the young mech's face, Trailblazer tapped Skyblazer on the shoulder but she brushed him off listening to Bumblebee's story.

He shrugged and he and Midway walked down a different corridor to find something to do.

**10 minutes later**

Bumblebee was answering all of Skyblazer's questions, like what's a cat, or what's a car.

He noticed the mechs were awfully quiet and when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were quiet it never had a happy ending.

He quickly turned to see his charges gone. He was soo slagged he thought.

"Where are they?" He looked at Skyblazer for and answer and she shrugged

"Come on we better find them." he said taking Skyblazer's small hand.

* * *

How was this Reviews always welcome


	4. Bored Twins and Triplets

Only Own my own characters no one else

**Only Own my own characters no one else**

**I'm also open to prank ideas they would help tons**

**Chapter Four**

**Boredom + Twins x Triplets Chaotic Autobot HQ**

"Soooo boring." Midway complained.

"At least we ditched motor mouth bee." Trailblazer said looking around trying to find something to do, ANYTHING TO DO.

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored." Midway kept saying

"Be quiet." Trailblazer said but what he didn't see was Midways mouth turn up into a smile and continued with his chant even louder now.

"BORED. BORED. BORED. BORED. BORED. BOOOOREEEED." Midway almost shouted.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Trailblazer shouted running after his brother.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Midway screamed and ran away seeing murder in crimson optics.

A couple halls down…….

"But Sunny there's nothing to do." Sides complained

"I know that I'm thinking." Sunstreaker said to his brother

"BORED!" Sideswipe said leaning against the wall

"Be quiet." Sunstreaker told Sides in a utterly annoyed voice, he was thinking until he heard a ear shattering scream.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msosorry!" someone screamed they looked and saw some sparklings where running down the hall.

The one being chased ran behind Sunstreaker

"I'M SORRY." he yelled at the other sparkling.

"What the? Who are you?" Sunstreaker asked

"I'm Trailblazer and that is Midway." The sparkling who was chasing said

"It seems every time we someone we always have to reintroduce ourselves." Midway said and walked over to Trailblazer who wasn't looking to murder anyone anymore

"Where did ya come from." Sideswipe asked

"Cybertron, we left because our dad said it was getting more dangerous, and crashed here." Trailblazer said

"BORED!" Midway said slumping down to the ground.

"You too?" Sideswipe asked and Midway nodded in response

"Isn't there anything to do around here? I mean Bumblebee talking about soo many weird things was bad enough but being bored in a base full of mechs tops off the energon cake." Trailblazer said motioning putting a cherry on top of a cake

"At least you didn't have Perceptor, and you ran away from Bumblebee he must be worried." Sunstreaker examined but noticed they didn't so much as flinch

"Skyblazer will keep busy for a few earth minutes, she gots a big processor and wants to know a lot of stuff." Midway said tapping his head

"A she? Is she your age?" Sunstreaker asked

"Yes and she's our sister." Trailblazer said noticeably ticked off

"So another subject what's fun to do around here." Midway said which made the twins look at each other and grin their trademark prankster grin

With Bumblebee

he ran through the base looking in closets and rooms but couldn't find them _I'm slagged_ he thought he turned to find Skyblazer gone Correction _I'm SOOOO SLAGGED_

**Skyblazer's lost**

Bumblebee left her, he ran and looked into rooms and ran so fast she couldn't keep up she sat down and groaned most of the time she hung back and waited to be alone but since this was a new base she didn't want to be alone

She looked down the hall no one was coming.

"UGH." She got up and walked around, she heard something but wasn't sure what.

She opened a door and saw a white and blue mech, and a red and orange box

She stood there watching the mech move weirdly, he noticed her after a couple seconds

"Why, hello there little lady." The mech said and walked up to her

"Hi, I'm Skyblazer, have you seen brothers or a mech by the Designation Bumblebee?" She asked

"No I have not. But you can stay here for a while, I'm Jazz, and that's Blaster." He said

"Blaster's a box?" She asked walking foreword

"No I'm a Cybertronion just like you." He said and transformed

"What was wrong with your speakers, they broken or something?" Skyblazer asked looking at Blaster she never heard anything like that before

"Nothing I was playing some local music." Blaster said and transformed back into a boom box

"Music that music sounds good."she said

"It's different here then on Cybertron though. What about you Jazz what were you doing?" Skyblazer questioned

"I was dancing here I'll show ya." Jazz told Blaster to play some music and then started with some hand movements and leg movements

"Just let the music flow through you and move how ever ya want." Jazz told her

She mimicked to her abilities but wasn't very good, so she took her own approach

She moved with gracefull hand gestures and steps and danced as if she were on air and nothing could stop her

"You're a natural." Jazz exclaimed earning a big genuine smile from her

**Back to Bumblebee's stressing out**

What to do what to do? He lost three sparklings in his OWN base he was franticly searching for them every where

"Gah, I'm slagged." He said holding his head looking down

**Back to the utterly bored mechs (known as Sunny, Sides, Trailblazer and Midway)**

_This was going to rock_ Midway thought by combining four mischievous minds they came up with the biggest prank he ever pulled.

"If we're lucky we'll get Ironhide." Sideswipe commented earning silent laughs from everyone

**Prowl was having a migraine**

Bumblebee had walked through his office door and told him the most unbelievable situation in the history of the universe.

He couldn't believe in less than an earth hour Bumblebee somehow managed to loose THREE SPARKLINGS. THREE!

He sighed he could only pray and hope they haven't met the twins.

He certainly hoped they haven't but luck wasn't on his side today

**Back to the prank**

Sideswipe was looking around it had been a long time since they set up the prank and yet the sparklings weren't bored waiting, actually they were ecstatic, on the other hand he was so bored.

The sparklings were watching careful not to poke their heads out to far but far enough to see it.

He groaned, "Sunny I'm bored again."

"Hasn't pulling off numerous pranks taught you to be patient?" His twin retorted

"No." was his reply

"Well be quiet." Sunstreaker told his brother. He looked back to the sparklings envying them for their patience.

"Make me." Sideswipe challenged

Sunstreaker turned to his brother and with an accepting look in his eye, tackled him they tossed, punched, an occasionally roar. Just as the fight was at its climax they were covered in neon pink, sparkles, hearts, and lace.

The twins heard laughing and saw the almost invisible line in Trailblazer's hand and the two roaring with laughter.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at the two with rage

"Sunny?" sideswipe asked in a monotone voice still glaring at the two small mechs

"Yeah Sides?" His brother replied with equal expression

"Does this paint come off?" was Sideswipe's question

"No. No it does not." the yellow twin said in a murderous tone which made the two younger bots stop their laughing and look cautiously at the bigger mechs with equal rage in their eyes

As for what the two sparklings did, they did something not uncommon for trouble makers.

Scream, run and pray you live another day.

* * *

Okay this is longer…I hope and I think it's good, I love meking Bumblebee stress it's so funny, Reviews please they keep me working on this as for the other fic 'When Artists meet' that will hopefully be updated soon… I hope…...


End file.
